Prior printers print in response to an operator using a keyboard which sends electric signals to position a wheel from a starting position, the movement being controlled by a shaft driven by a motor and rotating through a complete turn in one direction then in the other.
A disadvantage of former machines resides in the fact that when they stop accidentally, they print the value at which they stopped.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome this drawback.